Matters of the Heart
by LizzieBella
Summary: A lot of things can go wrong when thinking with the heart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from GH.  
  
Pre-story babble: Liz is not blind. Georgie and Dillon didn't help Carly with Lorenzo but Liz did. Will be a Lorenzo/Carly/Sonny triangle. Jason/Courtney/Elizabeth/Ric/Faith angle maybe I haven't decided yet. And special appearances by other cast members.  
  
~Alley~  
  
Carly walked through the dark alley, and stopped when she saw Lorenzo Alcazar's body lying motionless. Everything in her head told her to walk away. She started to walk back the way she came, but couldn't help herself when she looked back. Carly heard Jason's and Sonny's voices telling her to walk away. Even her own voice was screaming in her head telling her to take a walk.  
  
Carly looked at the mobster, she began to think about the many times he had saved her and her unborn child. In a last ditch effort she began to walk when her baby kicked. Carly took as a sign, before she hurried back to the immobile body of Lorenzo.  
  
"Lorenzo come on, get up." Carly began so shake him, when she saw the blood around his neck. She quickly checked for a pulse, and found one but he wasn't breathing. "Somebody help" Carly began chest compressions and mouth to mouth. He wasn't waking up.  
  
~Street next to Alley~  
  
Elizabeth had walked for almost an hour trying to figure out how her life had gotten so bad. Her mind drifted back to Ric. "Elizabeth I love you. You're the only woman I have ever loved."  
  
Elizabeth eyes glazed over, when she heard a cry for help that sounded like her blond archenemy. Liz started to walk away when she heard Carly's pleas again. "Maybe there's something wrong with the baby." Elizabeth ran down the dark alley. "Carly are you okay."  
  
"Elizabeth help me he's not breathing." Elizabeth immediately knelt down to help Carly with a million thoughts going through her head. 'Sonny and Jason aren't going to like this being one of them.' Elizabeth did chest compressions while Carly did mouth to mouth. "Come on Lorenzo don't die on me, please" Carly begged.  
  
A few more compressions and Lorenzo let out a much needed breath. He continued to gasp for air. His eyes were hazy from the lack of oxygen. His vision began to clear making out two figures. His eyes cleared seeing Elizabeth Lansing he thought and Carly Corinthos. His more attention was turned to Carly who looked sincerely concerned from what he saw in her beautiful brown eyes. Although it hurt to talk, he thanked both women. Carly searched for Lorenzo's car keys. "Elizabeth take these and go get his car. Hurry up! Police will be here in a minute."  
  
Liz sprinted off knowing this drill all to well from times she took care of Jason when he was shot. She drove his Mercedes to the side of the alley, and helped Carly drag his body in the car. Liz took off for Alcazar's apartment that was once owned by her deranged husband.  
  
Liz looked in the rearview mirror the way Carly eyes fell on Lorenzo's body and the concern. She knew that look her eyes held that look for Sonny when he almost died. 'Don't tell me she actually might be falling for him.'  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
Sonny stood at his wet bar drowning another glass of vodka. It didn't burn as much as it did from the first couple of rounds. He was getting tired of Carly ditching her guards. They were there for a reason. He was beginning to think that Max and Marco were imbeciles when it came to his wife. Jason had let himself in looking at his best friend, and father figure. "Did you do it?" Sonny asked  
  
"No somebody beat me to it." Sonny had heard enough bad news for one night in threw his glass at the wall almost hitting Courtney as she let herself in. Courtney looked at Jason's eyes trying to read them, he let her know this wasn't a good time. Courtney began to let herself out when she heard Sonny's apology.  
  
"It's okay" she replied "NO, no it's not I shouldn't have lost control I'm sorry. It's just your best friend, my wife ditched the guards again for the 8th time this week."  
  
"Sonny, Carly is careful and she knows how to handle herself, I don't think she'd put her or the baby at risk."  
  
Jason and Sonny stared at her for the longest. "Okay she does sometimes, she goes overboard, but. You know what I bet she's on her way home now."  
  
Jason and Sonny continue to stare. "Okay Carly, takes unnecessary risks all the time, and never stops to think." Sonny nodded his head at his sister who found always some excuse for Carly's behavior.  
  
"Jason will you go look for my wife please. She probably listens more to you than she will me. I know I've been hard on her the last couple of days and she's probably I don't know, trying to show me that she can handle herself or what ever."  
  
Jason shook his head "Sure" He hugged Courtney and went for the door. Once he left Sonny sat down next to Courtney. "Why is she making me crazy?" Courtney smiled brightly before leaning over in her brothers embrace. "It all part of her charm and one of the reasons you love her. Sonny knew she was right. But knew someone else loved Carly for the same reason.  
  
~Lorenzo's Apartment~  
  
Carly and Liz struggled to get an unconscious Lorenzo up the stairs not wanting to draw attention if they used the elevator. Carly unlocked the door while Liz had most if not all of his weight on her. They quickly ushered him over to the cushion leather couch. Carly put his feet up, and ordered Liz to get some cool water and a cloth. Liz returned handing the cloth to Carly. Carly applied wet moisture around his neck cleaning the blood from his neck.  
  
Carly looked at her watch it was after 11:00 P.M. and knew Sonny was going crazy by now. She didn't want to leave him, but knew she had to before Sonny declared war of the rest of Port Charles.  
  
"Elizabeth will please stay with him tonight?" Elizabeth was stunned "No I can't." "Elizabeth you have nobody to go home to, he might need help in the middle of the night and I can't be here."  
  
Elizabeth frowned at the knowone to go home to part. "Elizabeth you know how Sonny is, if he knew I was here he'd hit the roof." Elizabeth looked at the man who didn't look to well on the couch. "Look he want hurt you I promise, he want."  
  
"Fine I'll stay but only until the morning." Liz complied "Fair enough" Carly reached for her purse going to the door "Elizabeth you know the drill right?" "No Hospitals, No Cops, No Questions" they both said at the same time.  
  
Carly had left now Elizabeth was alone with the man who's brother kidnapped her. She sighed and began to apply the cloth to his bruised neck before taking a sit in the recliner next to the couch. She looked around the room and remembered the time she spent here. Some memories good most of them bad. Her shift focused back to the man much older than she was, he had begun to stir calling out someone's name.  
  
It sounded like the name Sophie then came another name she didn't expect Carly.  
  
"I don't believe it, she got two men strung high on her, and I have to struggle to keep a man in my life. I've always hated blondes. I always seem to lose to them. I lost Lucky to Sarah, Jason to Carly then to Courtney, and now Ric is sleeping with Faith."  
  
Exhausted from tonight's events she pulled her legs into the chair with her in settled into a fitful sleep unaware that Lorenzo was listening.  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
Courtney was lying still in Sonny's arms sleeping. Jason had yet to check back in. Carly had just gotten off the elevator greeted by Max. "Mrs. C" "Hey Max I know I'm in trouble, so tell me how bad is it?"  
  
"Pretty bad, are you sure you want to go in instead of making a run for the boarder," he smiled  
  
She playfully hit Max in the shoulder "Knock it off. I going to face my husband like a real woman would."  
  
"Hey I'm a real man but, I would rather run." "Goodnight Max" she smiled before facing the wrath of her husband. "Goodnight and good luck Mrs. C." "Thanks I'll need it."  
  
Carly opened the door and Looked at the couch were Courtney was sleep and Sonny stared at her with what looked like relief that she was home then she saw them turn into cold hard eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Okay first chapter done. Okay does anyone want to see a resurrection of Sopie Germaine? Making this a Sonny/Sophie/Lorenzo/Carly fic. Still haven't got all the detail planned out. But Carly and Sophie facing off against one another would be fun. So please vote on it. Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE. No flames. 


	2. Bad Nights and Mornings

Chapter 2  
  
ChitChat: Keep in mind, this is not a Liz/Lorenzo fic. Nevertheless, there will be some romances in the fic.  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
Carly knew those eyes too well. Sonny's big brown eyes, now looked black deep, empty, and cold. Sonny got up careful not to wake Courtney who was sleeping beside him. He signaled his head to the kitchen and she followed.  
  
He pulled out a chair for her then stood by the sink. Carly sat down, looked at her husband, and thought how good he looked with his gray Italian suit. His shirt that was half buttoned up and his sleeves rolled to the elbow. His hair wasn't as slick back as it usually was.  
  
She was bought out of thought when Sonny spoke. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had some invoices to sign, and some work to do at "The Cellar" I know I should have called, but I was so wrapped in my work I forgot."  
  
Sonny sighed "Carly why you like to lie to me?" Sonny asked running his hands over his face. "When you lie Carly I start to lose it and forget you're my wife and all I see are lies. Now I ask you again where were you?"  
  
Carly eyes cast downward like a small child who was about to be punished. "I umm, I.." Sonny waited for an answer.  
  
"I was walking home. and decided to take a short cut and ran into someone."  
  
"Who?" Sonny asked although he had a good idea of who it was.  
  
"Sonny." "No just tell me who it was."  
  
Carly saw no point and lying again. "I took the short-cut and I saw Alcazar's on the ground not moving."  
  
"Tell me you left him there." Sonny studied Carly's eye and knew she hadn't.  
  
"Carly, Carly, Carly Why? And don't give me the cops would have come straight to me and Jason because we didn't do it." he said walking closer  
  
Carly found that hard to believe that her husband was not the one to set Alcazar up.  
  
"Why couldn't you walk away?"  
  
"I tried." She said softly  
  
"Well you should have tried harder," Sonny yelled. Carly looked at her husband face that was set in stone. "I'm sorry," she pleaded.  
  
"Carly your always sorry. You're sorry about the car going into the lake, you're sorry for the lies you told me, and you're sorry for turning me into the Feds. Carly I'm trying here, but if you have to lie to my face, do things that endangers you and or children, then my trust in you is broken."  
  
Carly eyes swelled up with tears. "Well you know what Sonny, I was going to walk away, but I knew if I did my conscience would have eaten me alive. Alcazar had saved me and our baby on more than one occasion, the least I could do is do the same for him."  
  
Sonny was now pinching the bridge of his nose. "Carly you knew what you signed up for in this marriage. You didn't only marry me Carly, you married my business and the things that I do. When you came into my world my enemies become yours including Alcazar. So your conscience Carly is suppose to go bye-bye. I know that hard to do, but you have to stop taking these risks. Especially risks that involve a man that kept you captive."  
  
Carly's tears were now streaming down her face. "I know I said this before but I'm sorry."  
  
Sonny took the seat next to her. "I know, and I believe you're sincerely sorry, but if something happens to you. I don't want to think about something like that. Those are my worst fears. Losing you, Michael, and the baby, is what wakes me in the middle of the night, and now it's scares me to death because my enemy is all hot and bothered over you."  
  
Carly laughed between her tears as Sonny wiped them away. "I love you Carly, and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't." The moment she looked in his eyes the coldness faded and those big puppy dog eyes were there again. "Hey let get Courtney out of here and go to bed huh" He smiled that million-dollar smile at her. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
~Alcazar's Apartment~  
  
The sunlight shined through the window. Elizabeth eyes fluttered hoping that her latest dream was real. She let out a groan, when she found herself and the reality of being in Alcazar's apartment. She attempted to close her eyes hoping the scenery would have changed when she opened them again. She let out another groan of disappointment.  
  
She looked over to see Alcazar still out. She moved from the comfort of the recliner next to him. She removed the cloth she had only placed there an hour ago. She re-wet the cloth and began to apply it when Lorenzo's hand moved fiercely for her throat and started to squeeze. His fierce blue eyes shot open only to see Elizabeth struggling trying to pry his hand from her neck. He let go and Elizabeth coughed for air. "I'm sorry it's just that.Lorenzo trailed off. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" she said coughing "I know you're paranoid from last night, but don't take it out on me." She finally stated getting her breath back.  
  
He sat up to study the young woman. He had so many questions. First, he needed to do something else.  
  
"You stayed here all night, for that I thank you for watching over me."  
  
"Don't mention it," she said drinking a glass of water while handing him one.  
  
"I really mean that." He said earnestly "Well your welcome, but Carly is the one who found you."  
  
"Oh, I hadn't forgotten." He eyed Elizabeth who looked as if she was cleaning up his living room.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"If you want to ask me if I called cops or an hospital, the answer is no.  
  
"Good, good if you had it would have been disastrous for us."  
  
"Well I learned the rules awhile back."  
  
"Yes, I understand you dated Jason Morgan awhile back. So you know the essence of silence in the business I'm in.  
  
"Yeah you learn, to keep you mouth shut in situations like these."  
  
Lorenzo nodded "Another thing I wanted to ask you is, did I say something while I was asleep?"  
  
"You said a couple of things."  
  
"Tell me," almost fearing what he might have said  
  
"You said names Carly, Sonny, Jason, and a name I didn't recognize I think it was Sophie. Who is she?"  
  
"No one," he spoke absently  
  
"Well if that's all I'll be going umm, here put this on the bruises" she said handing him ointment cream. "It should prevent swelling and infection."  
  
"Thank you." He said pouring him a glass of vodka. Elizabeth frowned and took the glass. "Your throat is trying to heal. I don't think your throat would appreciate liquid fire, especially early in the morning."  
  
Lorenzo cracked a smile "I suppose it wouldn't."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and headed to the door and opened it, she stopped in her tracks when she looked into the angry and shocked eyes of Sonny and Jason.  
  
Lorenzo looked to see what stopped Elizabeth. His ice blue eyes clashed with cold black ones. He hid a smile. He had to admit he hadn't expected them this early. Carly must have told him that she was here last night. Having Elizabeth here now worked to his advantage as well. "How can I help you Mr. Corinthos?" Sonny looked from Elizabeth's face to Lorenzo's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* End chapter: Have you guys voted yet? Should I bring Sophie Germaine into this? If so I would like for my Sophie to be no other than Anna Devane. She would have been still with Duke and still the have been Police Chief of PC as well, but I'm going to re-write some history. Please review. 


	3. The Phone Call

Ramble: Thank you to my reviewers, who reviewed. I own no GH character.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~Carly/Sonny Bedroom~  
  
Carly leaned over on her side reaching for a body to snuggle close too. She felt around, but found the bed cold. She was in a dreamy daze when she spoke.  
  
"Lorenzo?" she called letting out a sigh of pleasure. Carly suddenly realized her mistake and shot straight up, and thank goodness for being the only one in the room. Her breathing was labored when her thoughts went back to Alcazar and wondered if he was all right.  
  
"Get a grip Mrs. Corinthos," Carly stressed her last name Corinthos, but couldn't help letting her mind wonder back to the man she found in the alley. With out hesitation, she picked up her phone next to the bed and dialed his cell phone number.  
  
~Alcazar's Apartment~  
  
Lorenzo walked closer to the door where the other three occupants stood. "My apologies Mrs. Lansing, how rude of me. I'll have my driver to escort you home."  
  
"That want be necessary." Sonny's eyes still were focused on the man who equally matched his gaze.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, you wouldn't just let her walk ten miles would you?"  
  
"No I wouldn't but I'll have one of my own to take her home. You know, someone she can trust."  
  
"As you wish, as long as she gets home safely. That's my only concern." Lorenzo knew he was laying it own thick with Sonny, and the look on Jason's face was priceless.  
  
Sonny eyes diverted back to Elizabeth who was barely able to meet his gaze, in fear of disappointment and anger she would see. "Go down to the car and Marco will see you home, I'll talk to you later." Elizabeth could hear the dryness and bitterness in his voice and knew they would be talking later. She nodded and slipped past Jason who didn't give her much room to pass. The elevator couldn't come fast enough for Elizabeth. She felt the holes that Jason and Sonny's eyes were burning through her. Finally, she was in the elevator and out of sight.  
  
Sonny and Jason walked in the apartment. "Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan help yourself to a drink if you'd like." Alcazar casually sat down. "Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"You can disperse with the pleasantries. Let's cut to the chase last night you were attacked, I'm here to say I had nothing to do with it, if I had you'd be dead." he said bluntly"  
  
"Mr. Corinthos I'm all too aware, that you had nothing to do with the attack on me. It's not the point that I'm not dead that I knew this, but it didn't have your panache, your style," he explained  
  
"Good I'm glad you know that, another thing is I want you to stay the hell away from my wife. Keep you gifts and presents too yourself." Sonny's voice was low and very much lethal.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos I didn't tell your wife to walk through an dark alley to find me, she did that all by herself. She could have walked away if she wanted to, but she chose not to." Alcazar kept his voice professional not wanting to sounding like he was gloating.  
  
"You really thinks she cares about you? She cares that you saved our baby, noting more, and I let you live because of that simple reason."  
  
"Mr. Morgan, now I've have heard that you are incapable of lying. So please tell me, is your boss trying to convince me or himself?"  
  
Jason had enough he pulled Alcazar from his seat over to the wall, where he began to put the pressure on his neck. Jason clenched his teeth. "Look you just stay away from us, all of us. If you make any moves at all against Sonny I'll finish the job, someone started with or without Sonny's order." Jason had extracted the pressure from his neck as it began to bleed again. Jason left without another word, the look in his eyes said it all.  
  
Sonny watched Jason leave. "Well I think Jason delivered my message quite nicely, the only thing he left out was stay away from Elizabeth too, and I'll tell her to stay away from you. By the way, why was she here?" ignoring the blood that was dripping from Alcazar's neck.  
  
"Elizabeth helped Carly bring me here last night," he sighed heavily and cleared his throat "Before Carly left she asked Elizabeth to stay the night, she stayed of her own free will. I did nothing to her."  
  
Sonny was now furious, but kept a bottle cap on the volcano erupting inside of him. Sonny left leaving the door open, he couldn't believe Carly could be so reckless. He was going to have to talk to his wife, quick, fast, and in a hurry, before she did something else he thought as he went down stairs.  
  
~Apartment~  
  
Lorenzo was now wiping the blood away from his neck, when his phone rang.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Lorenzo" Lorenzo forgot his pain when he heard that captivating voice.  
  
"Carly"  
  
"Lorenzo are you okay?" Concern was evident in her voice, and he heard it.  
  
"Well I've been better," he said applying the wet cloth back to his neck.  
  
"I have to warn you, Sonny knows what happen, so he may be by there."  
  
"He's already been here, actually he and Jason just left." he said looking at the blood stained cloth.  
  
"Oh no I'm sorry, I should have warned you sooner." Lorenzo smiled at the thought of her warning him.  
  
"It's quite all right, I assure you. You've gone beyond the call of duty. You saved my life, I'll never forget that, you chose to save my life when somebody else would have walked away. If only I could repay you."  
  
Carly was moved by the tenderness and sincerity in his voice she hadn't notice a tear escaped from its confines and rolled down her cheek until it hit her hand."  
  
"Well Lorenzo you saved my life as well, and I want forget that ever." There was a moment of silence between them. "I umm, I..." Carly started.  
  
Carly was now stammering trying to find the words, she wanted. Carly closed her eyes, clinching her fist tight, and tried to say good-bye, but the words wouldn't come.  
  
Lorenzo loved hearing the softness in her voice, and wanted more but knew something was wrong. He could imagine Carly was sitting there, with guilt written on her face and knowing that she was betraying her husband was hurting her. He decided to give her a way out this time.  
  
"Well Carly I really should be going I have, a lot of work that needs to be taken care of, and you should gets some rest. Maybe we'll talk again later."  
  
Carly wiped her eyes "Yeah later good-bye Lorenzo" Carly quickly hung up the phone reluctantly.  
  
Downstairs Courtney silently hung up the phone with a look of panic in her face. "Oh Carly, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"  
  
Courtney quietly climbed the stairs to Carly's bedroom. "Hey Carly"  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here? Not that I mind," she said brushing the tangles out her hair. "Well I was coming to see if you wanted to go shopping," she lied "But first I wanted to call Jason, but you were on the phone."  
  
Carly stopped what she was doing and turned to Courtney. Courtney's baby blues were now icy blue staring her straight in the eyes. "Anything you want to tell me?" she asked quietly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*Uh-Oh Courtney is on to Carly. But will Courtney tell Sonny or keep her mouth shut? I have one vote to bring back Sophie Germaine and one vote not to. Can somebody break my tie? The next set of reviews will tell me where my story is going. This story can take two directions I have them both planed in theory, but yet to put them down on paper. 


	4. Goodbye to You

Chapter 4: Don't own nothing except my ideas.  
  
"Courtney I know how that sounded, but don't worry… Carly voice trailed off when Courtney butted in.  
  
"Worry Carly why would I? I mean, should I be? I guess I shouldn't after all you were only talking to an International drug, an arms dealer, and kidnapper. Your kidnapper not to mention mines." Courtney snapped.   
  
"Look Courtney," she snapped just as forcefully as Courtney had "I know what he is I know what he has done, but I also know he has saved my life and my baby's life."  
  
"I understand that Carly I really do, but how many times are you going to use that excuse? Are you sure he's not baiting you so he can use you as leverage against Sonny again?"  
  
Courtney I know why you're worried, but don't be Lorenzo can't touch us."   
  
"For all our sakes I hope your right." Courtney left. "I hope I'm right too Courtney."  
  
~General Hospital~  
  
Elizabeth stepped off the elevator. She didn't go home. She wasn't ready to talk to Sonny just yet. She wanted to visit her ailing grandmother and Emily. Emily was battling cancer and they had all come close to losing her a few times. So she knew everyday she saw her best friend was a blessing. This was true for seeing her grandmother as well, she was suffering from old age, and she was nearing her time.   
  
"Elizabeth." Emily called from her wheelchair. "Hey, she smiled in truth Elizabeth wanted to cry on how tired her friend had looked. Her hair was gradually falling out, she was terribly pale, and she had lost a lot of weight, but her eyes kept their shine. Although Emily was sick, she always kept in good spirit.   
  
She and Elizabeth were now in Emily's private room. "So I called you last night, where were you?"   
  
"Em, where I was last night, you don't want to know," she informed her best friend.  
  
"Okay were you with a man, I mean that's the only time you don't want to spill to me, and with all things considered, you're still wearing your cloths from last night."   
  
"Nice observation Sherlock, but I'll tell." Emily listened to the details of last night and her run in with Sonny and Jason.   
  
"Elizabeth you need to be careful, a lot more careful especially now," Emily gave her friend a concerned look.  
  
"Emily I'm fine I'll be okay, I don't' need another lecture about my life," she informed her   
  
"I guess life didn't work out like you planned huh."  
  
"You got that right," she admitted finally and quickly standing up. Elizabeth wrapped her arm protectively against her body.   
  
"I glad it didn't work out between you and Ric," Emily admitted. Elizabeth looked back at Emily in disbelief. "Let's face it Liz you married Ric for all the wrong reasons."   
  
"You know that was over the line," Elizabeth words cut through Emily "I'm going to leave now, I think it's time." Elizabeth grabbed her purse heading toward the door. She turned back toward Emily. "I can't believe your defending Ric."  
  
"I don't condone what Ric has done, not by a long shot, but when you married Ric it wasn't out of love, only fear. I say you marry for love not for the reasons you have."  
  
"I don't need this now Em not now, not from you."  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, I just hate seeing you make the wrong decisions time and time again." Elizabeth smiled sadly knowing her friend was right.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow why don't you get some rest. I love you Emily." Elizabeth always-told Emily that she loved her before she left, she knew it could have been her last time seeing or talking with her. Elizabeth closed the door and quietly cursed herself for getting upset with Emily.   
  
Elizabeth decided to skip seeing her grandmother and left for her studio. Elizabeth walked to her door and found a letter with her soon-to-be ex-husband handwriting.   
  
DEAREST ELIZABETH,  
  
I KNOW I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AND THERE IS NO EASY WAY TO SAY GOODBYE. I KNOW IF I DID THIS FACE TO FACE I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LET YOU GO AND THAT WOULDN'T BE FAR TO MY CHILD. I GUESS YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT I MEAN. FAITH IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU I CAN'T FORSAKE MY RESPONSIBILITY TO THEM. I WANT MY CHILD TO HAVE ALL THE LOVE I COULDN'T AS A CHILD. IF THAT MEANS MY HAPPINESS WITH YOU, THEN I FORFEIT OUR LOVE. I CAME TO PORT CHARLES TO DESTROY SONNY, AND YET THIS HURRICANE NAMED ELIZABETH TOOK ME BY STORM. I USE TO THINK LOVE WAS A DISEASE THAT SLOWLY KILLED A PERSON, BUT ITS NOT. WHEN I WAS WITH YOU I FELT FREE, A FREEDOM I LONGED FOR. YOU MANAGED TO CARVE A PERMANENT PLACE IN MY HEART OF STONE. I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME AND SHOWING ME LOVE. I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU TAUGHT ME ABOUT LOVE, AND HOW IT WORKS. I'LL CARRY YOUR LOVE WITH ME FOREVER, BECAUSE I KNOW IT'LL NEVER LET GO UNTIL I'M GONE. I HAVE ONE LAST REQUEST TO MAKE OF YOU. BE HAPPY, FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN LOVE YOU IN WAYS I COULDN'T, SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE AN AGENDA. THAT IS ALL I ASK OF YOU. I LOVE YOU ELIZABETH, I ALWAYS WILL. GOODBYE MY LOVE.  
  
SINCERELY,  
  
RICHARD "RIC" LANSING  
  
Elizabeth folded the letter backup with a river of tears streamed down her face. Not for another heartbreak, not for herself, but for the man who loved her so much, a man who was in love with her. Yet, she only cared for him and only loved him for the most precious gift that anyone had given her. Their child the one she only knew she had for a short while but would never forget. Elizabeth cries became harder and the tears began to flow like a waterfall. She didn't hear her door open. She wasn't aware that she wasn't alone until she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter: Who's walked in Liz's studio. Carly goes to see Lorenzo. Tell who it should be, going by reviews. I've decided not to put Sophie Germaine in. Vote for couples I'll try to give you what you want to see:  
  
Sonny/Carly   
  
Lorenzo/Carly   
  
Liz/Lorenzo   
  
Liz/Sonny   
  
Liz/Jason although I don't see my fic going there, I'll try  
  
Jason/Courtney   
  
Courtney/and somebody.  
  
Emily/Zander  
  
Emily/Nic 


	5. Temptations and Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing about GH.  
  
Well here I am again another chapter. I have been getting great feedback from you loyal reviewers and readers. Your votes were much appreciated. So the results are.  
  
Carly/Lorenzo by a landslide of votes. Sonny was no contest to Lorenzo.  
  
Emily/Zander got a landslide of votes as well. Sorry Nem fans  
  
Sonny/Liz/Jason now this is still in the air. It's anybody's ballgame. So it could be Siz or Liason. Poor Courtney didn't get any votes. It got me wondering is the Journey really over. For all you Courtney fans out there I might have some special for Courtney. Beware of twist and turns.  
  
Chapter 5 ~Alcazar Penthouse~  
  
Carly stood at in front of Alcazar's penthouse door and baled her hand into a fist preparing to knock for the third time. In mid swing, she took her hand away again and sighed. 'I shouldn't even be here,' she thought 'Sonny and Jason would hit the roof if the knew I was here again, but I need to see with my own eyes that he's okay.'  
  
She again stepped to the door this time knocking. On the other side, of the door Lorenzo smiled delightfully that she finally knocked having his people watching her worked to his advantage. He opened his door to the remarkable woman who had won him over.  
  
Carly eyes widened "Oh God" she said framing her hands around his face looking at the discolored bruising and cuts around his neck. "I thought you said you were okay."  
  
"Its not as bad as it looks, I've been worse, this is nothing, he said placing his hands over hers. He involuntarily began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. The intimate gesture sent a wave shivers down Carly's spine. Carly daringly let her gaze lift to his eyes. She noticed that his eyes were different. From the first moment she met him, his eyes were cruel and cold, so cold that the hottest summer sun couldn't warm them. All she knew now is that those sheets of ice had melted into deep pools of blue and she began to drown in them. She knew this was all wrong but couldn't tear her gaze away. Lorenzo saw her internal struggle and decided to press his luck. He let go of her hand and moved his hand down to rest on her waist. He leaned in anticipating the taste Carly's lips held. He came down in felt the brush of her cheek against his lips. Carly starting pulling away, at this moment Lorenzo felt Carly slipping from his fingers like grains of sand.  
  
"I have to go. Sonny's waiting on me," she said shakily  
  
He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets rocking on his heels. "I see." Trying not to sound dejected but failed miserably. Carly quickly dug to the bottom of her purse. "Here" she said handing him the ointment cream. "You and Mrs. Lansing think alike she gave me the same one."  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
'Yes she was quite attentive to me last night," he smiled baiting her into jealousy  
  
"Well, she does that. She fix you up then rip you apart. Remembering her version of how Elizabeth and Jason's relationship was.  
  
"Oh what's that suppose to mean." Noticing the hint of animosity her voice held. He needed to find out how deep it went.  
  
"Oh nothing she just has everyone thinking she's an angel when she and I both know it's the farthest thing from the truth. She makes herself the victim in any situation."  
  
"Oh she's that kind of person." The wheels in Lorenz's head started turning.  
  
"Well enough about 'muffin' I should be going. Maybe I'll see you around. You take care of yourself.  
  
"I will," and hopefully you too he added silently. Carly walked to the door "Oh by the way watch your back."  
  
"Indeed." Once Carly left he picked up his phone from his desk. "Yeah its me I want a complete file on Elizabeth Webber-Lansing. I want yesterday. He put the phone back on its receiver. "Well Mrs. Lansing you're two for two today. You're going to come in handier than I originally thought.  
  
~Elizabeth's Studio~  
  
Elizabeth's body was slumped in a heap on her studio floor. The light from the window seemed only to shine where she sat. She sat in the spotlight listening to the sound of her own tears. Her sobs subsided into small whimpers. She was so lost in her inner turmoil, she never heard the heavy footsteps behind her. He knelt down to her level. He wasn't sure if she knew he was there or not. So he hesitated before slipping his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. This position was all too familiar too him. It was the same position he held her the night Lucky 'died'.  
  
Elizabeth felt someone pull her in their embrace, at that point she didn't care who it was. She just needed someone to lean on even if for a moment. Sonny and Elizabeth sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments. During that time Sonny noticed the envelope addressed to Elizabeth in Ric's handwriting. He silently cursed his S.O.B. of a brother, what had he done now.  
  
He was bought out of thought when Liz began to pull away, she turned and uttered a thank you while wiping her red puff eyes. "No need to thank me, you done the same for me." He replied. Liz smiled weakly "So what happened?" he asked holding the envelope. "What did he do now?"  
  
Elizabeth gathered herself "Well you'll be ecstatic to know Ric left P.C. indefinitely. He left with Faith." She closed her eyes to get her next sentence out. "She-She's pregnant with Ric's child." More tears formed in her mid-night blue orbs.  
  
"That's going to be a rotten child," he said in an attempt to amuse her. She stifled a laugh and a genuine smile. "Uh-Oh was that a smile I saw?" he asked flashing his dimples trying to get Liz to look at him. She smiled "Okay, okay it's a smile."  
  
"Good but in all seriousness Elizabeth he's not worth your tears. He didn't deserve you, and you were far too good for him."  
  
"Maybe but I still put my heart out there for him to trample on. So-- "He's a damn fool to take you for granted, like your someone who walks in his life on a daily basis. The only mistakes you make are the ones in being loyal to a fault. You've always been loyal, always wanting to see the best in people and that's a rare quality. He admitted honestly."  
  
"You mean I'm naïve." "No, you're one of the few kind hearted people left in the world. He smiled  
  
"Thank You Sonny although I don't deserve your comforting words after I scrutinize and look down on your line of work." Sonny took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Elizabeth I really never paid attention to any of that."  
  
"Really," she asked astonished, after all the horrible things she said about him and Jason he didn't care. "Why?" she asked  
  
"I knew it was your friends like Nicky and Lucky, including your grandmother that filled your head with those scenarios." The more Elizabeth thought more he sounded right. Liz snaked her arms around Sonny's neck "Thank you" in turn he hugged her back.  
  
Jason walked in on a sight that strangely made him angry. "Hey" he called from the doorway. "Hey I was just on my way down to the limo." Sonny was so wrapped up in Elizabeth he totally forgot his reason for coming Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
"By the way Elizabeth my purpose for being here is Alcazar. Now I know you don't like to be told what to do, but trust me and don't let Alcazar pull you in his game he's playing. Jason butted in "You're already involved too far. Whoever tried to off Alcazar last night could come after you and Carly for your rescue operation."  
  
"Elizabeth we need to but a guard on you. You'll never know he's there."  
  
"Is a guard really necessary?" as she thought of having somebody watch her 24/7.  
  
"At this point it is," Jason answered. "If you feel it's necessary, do what you gotta do as long it's Francis, Johnny, or Max."  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth other wise I'd have to go behind your back." Sonny smiled, and Liz couldn't help but smile when he flashed that million-dollar smile. "There's that smile again I'm on a roll. This time Liz's eyes lit up with amusement.  
  
"Well Jason or I will be in-touch, but now we should really go. Once they left Elizabeth apartment complex in the limo Jason let his questions fly. "What was that all about?"  
  
"What"  
  
"You and Elizabeth the smiling and the hugging."  
  
"Well Ric and Faith left town hallelujah" he said and "Faith is pregnant she was still hurting over Ric she needed a friend." He said flatly  
  
"So you and Elizabeth have rekindled a friendship with each other." slightly disappointed because it wasn't him she confided in.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far and say we rekindled a friendship, but it's a start."  
  
Jason wanted to ask more questions but sat back and stared out his window trying to whip the picture of Elizabeth and Sonny in each others arms. He didn't understand why it bothered him so that Sonny reconnected with Liz, his Liz he thought. I shouldn't care its their decision, yet seeing them struck a cord within, and now the cord continued to vibrate. 


	6. Falling Apart

Another chapter finally. I been thinking and brainstorming about this and I came up with this. Liason and Siz still in the air. Carlo will get hotter, and Courtney will get her storyline soon.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Carly sat at the back of Kelly's drinking her decaffeinated tea. Over the past 2 weeks, her mind has been in overload. Thoughts of Lorenzo Alcazar plagued her. It was a continuos highlight reel in her head. But who was she kidding it wasn't only in her head. Alcazar managed to etch a place in her heart. She loves Sonny she truly does, but the spot Lorenzo occupied was escalating and soaring to new horizons. It was getting to a point that she started seeing him anytime she saw any tall dark-haired man in black, and sometimes it was him staring back at her. But the worst was last week when she was in a very intimate moment with Sonny. She whispered Lorenzo's name. Lucky for her, Sonny was so in his zone he didn't catch her slip up. The point was that Lorenzo was killing her softly, and if this kept up she would end up doing something she regretted and hurting the people she loved most.  
  
"Carly"  
  
Carly froze as shivers shot through her body as she heard that hauntingly beautiful voice. She shook it off, she could do this. The last thing she wanted was to him to think that he had a chance. "What do you want?"  
  
Lorenzo was taken back by her coolness but he expected for her to put up a fight. Lorenzo helped himself to a seat across from Carly.  
  
"Do you mind?!"  
  
"I believe the correct question is do you mind? Have you ever asked yourself that question?"  
  
"Yeah, I do mind. So if you'll excuse yourself I would like to sit here in peace."  
  
Lorenzo matched Carly's cold glare. 'Don't look him in the eye Carly, Don't look him in the eye.' Her body betrayed her and looked up at his eyes. Desire, passion, and love were held in them. Carly eyes softened. "This is not right."  
  
"Right for whom you or Sonny."  
  
Carly got up from the table, and began to leave. Lorenzo grabbed her arm. "Lorenzo please let this go, ad stay away please. I'm asking you." He let go as she left, leaving with his heart as she did many times before.  
  
Courtney watched the exchange that had taken place. It became so clear to her now. Lorenzo's feelings for Carly were real and they ran deep. It wasn't about Sonny or Jason it was about his heart. The heart Carly seems to see and is drawn to. Courtney threw down the washing cloth. She may saw that Lorenzo loved her, but she'd be damned if anybody was breaking up her family.  
  
Courtney walked to Lorenzo who was watching Carly's retreating form.  
  
"Well, well she seems to have left you high and dry. Face it Lorenzo she'll never love you. She loves Sonny and what they share is pure, it's the real thing. So do yourself a favor stop chasing a fantasy that ain't never going to happen."  
  
Alcazar turned to Courtney and smiled. "Ms. Matthews if I were you, I'd worry about my own relationship instead of Carly's."  
  
Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow together "And just what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Lorenzo nodded his head to the window. She stepped in front of him to see what he was referring to. She let out a small gasp as her arms tightened around her body the thing she had always feared was happening. She saw Elizabeth climb on the back of Jason's bike and wrap her arms around his mid-section before they road off.  
  
Lorenzo lowered his lips to Courtney's ear "Have a nice day." He told her before leaving a teary-eyed Courtney staring at the spot Liz and Jason occupied.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Liz had just finished her shift when she heard the rev of a motorcycle pull up beside her.  
  
"Liz you got a minute or two?" he asked kicking the stand down. Tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah sure."  
  
"Here" handing her his helmet. Elizabeth looked at it if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to hop on Jason's bike and go nowhere fast after the last few months she's had. But her place wasn't on his bike anymore it was reserved for Courtney.  
  
Jason knew what she was thinking. "Come on you need this, to feel the wind, to take your mind off things. To go nowhere fast."  
  
That statement reeled her in. "You are evil Morgan." She told him strapping on the helmet. Liz climbed on and slid into his back wrapping her arms around his torso. "Cliffroads?" he asked.  
  
"You got it." Jason revved the engine and took off to nowhere fast.  
  
-C/M Warehouse-  
  
Sonny stood in his office with wrinkled clothes he had wore for the last two days. Eyes bloodshot and cold. He unconsciously fiddled with the gold band on his finger. The never ending circle of his love for Carly. She wore a similar one, but it seems that her ring had a kink in it named Lorenzo Alcazar. A name that never intimidated him until his name came off the lips of his wife last week and every other night he slept beside her. Vaguely hearing her whisper some other man's name hurt more than any bullet, that had pierced his body. He looked at his office he obliterated just minutes a go. The only thing standing was a half a bottle of scotch standing in the window. He took a long swig from it trying to find comfort in the bottle, but he couldn't help but wonder was this the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know short but, I promise to update as soon as I can. I promise to have some Zem next time. By the way review tell me what you think, or should happen. 


	7. Unexpected friends

Elizabeth's Studio Complex  
  
Lorenzo stepped out of his black Sedan. He took in the building before him and shook his head disapprovingly. 'A young woman like Elizabeth lived in a place like this.' He took the old raggedy stairs three floors up and found the door to Elizabeth studio, but this couldn't be it. The door was made of steel. It had to be the land lords apartment, because all the other doors were made of worn down wood. He knocked on the door that echoed through the hall.  
  
Inside Elizabeth, was putting the finishing touched on her vase sculpture, when she heard the knock. (I know Liz paint's but in this she does sculptures too.) Elizabeth bolted to the door covered in paint from the sculpture. Lorenzo heard the many locks turn over.  
  
Elizabeth didn't bother to hide her surprise. Out of all the people to be at her door it was Lorenzo Alcazar, she'd sooner expect Carly to be here than him. Tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear, "Hey".  
  
"You forgot to ask who it was. How did you know it wasn't some guy coming to get you?" Elizabeth strangely remembered having this same conversation with Jason. Jason her mind wondered back to the bike ride they took a few days ago which was the most she felt alive in months.  
  
Lorenzo waved his hand "Elizabeth."  
  
"Sorry what were you saying?" He smiled "I was asking to come in."  
  
"Sure but just for a bit I'm suppose to be at work and an hour."  
  
Lorenzo stepped in, and looked at the cluttered apartment. "I want stay long. I'm pretty sure Corinthos has given you the run down about staying away from me."  
  
"Well Yeah" she told him while shaking her head nervously.  
  
He could feel her nervousness, the way she averted eye contact with him. "I just wanted to know you are safe. You don't have the same protection as Carly does, so you're more vulnerable to an attack than she is."  
  
Elizabeth laughed lightly "Well I'm okay, and plus they'd have to get pass that door and my baseball bat in the corner."  
  
"Indeed" he told her never taking his eyes off the massive door. "I just want to check with you, if you need anything call.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for work."  
  
Lorenzo was about to leave when the vase sculpture caught his eye. He stooped down next to the table, and marveled at the sight of it. He knew this piece of art, and Elizabeth had painted a replica of it. "This is a piece by Euxitheos and Euphronios. The painting on it tells the Death of Sarpedon, a story from the Trojan War."  
  
"Yes it does." Elizabeth was impressed by his knowledge of her sculpture. "How did you know?"  
  
"I have a degree in history."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes," he sighed heavily most people never believed he had a degree in history. "Before I got in my families business so to speak, I was studying to become an history professor. That was until things when south." He took a deep breath as he remembered that he was standing in the airport when he heard the news anchor relay the death of all the anti-war protestors. Driving the memory away, he turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "What about you I thought you were an art major?"  
  
Elizabeth could tell the way he turned the conversation back to her, he had lost someone close to him, and business was just a distraction.  
  
"Well art and history kind of go hand and hand. From the building of the pyramids to the Acropolis in Greece to the mighty Roman Empire."  
  
Lorenzo smiled "Truly Greece, Egypt, and Rome did some of the best art and architecture the world has ever seen."  
  
"You've been to Rome?"  
  
"Not to brag but I've been there more than my fair share of times. It's amazing that once a mighty empire stood there now only ruins."  
  
Elizabeth felt envious to the way he described the ruins. "I wish I could live one day in Rome the way they lived in the days of the gladiators."  
  
"Well you would defiantly fit in."  
  
Elizabeth scoffed at the idea. "Me the messy starving artist fit in with Romans." She said gesturing to her cluttered apartment.  
  
"Oh well most artist in history were often messy and a bit of a packrat. But artist back then weren't renowned for their nobility, but for the beauty of their minds." Elizabeth smiled at the gesture, but Lorenzo thought he'd have a little fun and flirt a bit. "However I can think of a good reason you wouldn't fit in."  
  
Elizabeth smile faded "I knew there was a clause."  
  
"Roman women were considered beautiful by men's standards of then."  
  
Elizabeth sucked her lip between her teeth. 'Is he calling me ugly.' She thought  
  
Lorenzo wanted to laugh the way she gnawed on her bottom lip. "By men's standard you would be a goddess. Their eyes would never have graced a fairer being than you."  
  
Elizabeth finally averted her eyes to his for the first time since their conversation begin. She realized she wasn't talking to the arms dealer. She was talking to the man veiled underneath the business and stereotype.  
  
"Elizabeth if you don't mind I'd like to see more of your art work."  
  
Her smile grew. "No I don't mind. I would love to know what you think."  
  
They spent the next three hours discussing her artwork. She even showed him The Wind. Lorenzo was rather intrigued by The Wind.  
  
They were interrupted by her phone. Elizabeth picked up the receiver "Hello" Elizabeth quickly glanced down at her clock it read seven thirty. "Penny I am so sorry I forgot. I'll be right there."  
  
Elizabeth turned back to Lorenzo "I'm three hours late for work."  
  
"I'm sorry I think I got caught up in your art."  
  
"I need to get cleaned up," she said while finding her clothes to where.  
  
"I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Okay," she told him not really paying him any attention.  
  
"Elizabeth about this door."  
  
She only had to say one word for him to get it "Jason."  
  
"Well that does explain it. Well good night and do be careful out there tonight."  
  
"You too."  
  
Elizabeth closed her door and continued to get ready. Lorenzo made it out to his car, unaware of the blue Mustang, parked in the corner.  
  
_**Four days later**_  
  
Kelly's Lorenzo followed Carly to Kelly's. through window he watched Carly demand Elizabeth's service. His plan to make Carly jealous was on the way. For some reason, Carly feels threaten by Elizabeth. He had to admit Elizabeth was nothing what he had imagined. He rather enjoyed her company. He never connected to another women intellectually like that except for Sophie Geremaine. He quickly shook her from his mind he loved another women now, and this was his chance to show her how much she really loves him and not Sonny.  
  
_**Inside  
**_  
"Elizabeth you're the server, so serve me." Carly's mind was else where, but torturing Elizabeth always brightened her day.  
  
"Carly always so polite," she told her with a fake smile. The bell jingled above the door. Elizabeth tried to hide her smile but Carly noticed and wonder what had her in a good mood.  
  
"Carly" Lorenzo acknowledged her but nothing more. He sat down at the other end of the counter.  
  
"What can I get you?" Elizabeth asked him "Black coffee"  
  
"It'll be a 5 minute wait, I'm putting on a fresh pot."  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
Carly was fuming. He had completed ignored her, and paying attention to Elizabeth. They were actually having a conversation about her finger painting. Once Lorenzo had his coffee he paid with a generous tip. Once out of the courtyard Carly stormed after him.  
  
Outside a worn down looking Sonny saw Lorenzo and his wife heading after him. It had come down to a trust issue he had with all women. He had to trust Carly not to betray him, but it was looking bleak. He stepped into Kelly's he needed a pot of coffee to help him sober up.  
  
Elizabeth took in his not so great appearance. It wasn't his usual regal self. He sat down at her end on the diner. Bring the smell of a brewery with him. He had a haunting look in his eyes. She's seen him like this before, and she knew he was headed down a dark path. "You don't look so good," she told him handing him a cup of hot coffee.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Um Sonny, it may not be any of my business, but I've seen you when you want to run away from everything and everybody." Sonny sighed "Elizabeth" he started.  
  
"No, no Just let me finish, hear me out. I've seen you go to those dark places. I don't want to see you there again. Whatever it is, I'm sure you could talk to Jason about it. He'd never betray your confidence. If not Jason, then someone you can trust I'm here always if you want to talk, or if you don't want to do nothing but just have someone sit with you that's fine too. And before you go and try to find comfort at the bottom of a bottle or do something else to hurt yourself think about your kids. If you can't do that call me, I'll remind you."  
  
Sonny leaned over the counter and hugged her if his life depended on it. She was giving him a lifeline. "Thank You"  
  
Sonny let go and reached in his pocket to pay, and Elizabeth stopped him. "It's on the house."  
  
"How else am I'm going to tip my favorite waitress?"  
  
"You'll find away. Now go home grab a shower for pity sake and some sleep."  
  
Elizabeth watched Sonny leave, when some spun her around. "Who the hell do you thin you are?"  
  
Okay not my best chapter to me. But I told you guys there will be something between Lorenzo/Liz Sonny/Liz Jason/Liz. I know I promised Zem but that's for the next chapter. 


	8. My friend

_**Alot of people are still torn about the Sonny/Liz/Jason triangle I got going on. I decided I'm going to do a little of both, even add some Lorenzo to really mix it up. Beware, I will add some Journey and Carson tender moments. I have Zem wrote out but having a hard time trying to place them in a chapter. But keep an eye out for them. I decided that this is very Liz-centric. I'm trying to break myself from that to make this an emsemble cast. Dealing with these characters. This might be a little long term.**_

Elizabeth was spun around roughly to stare in the cold blue eyes of Courtney Matthews. "What in the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Elizabeth was quick to release her arm from Courtney's solid grip. "I was having a conversation with your brother."  
  
"Kind of how you had that extremely long conversation with Alcazar yesterday." she retorted. Elizabeth gave Courtney a look of shock. "That's what I thought."  
  
"You spying on me, Courtney."  
  
"No I was merely riding by and I saw Alcazar going in your building. You know you two were up there for along time, what were you two doing?"  
  
Elizabeth had the urge to tell her she sounded like Faith, and though it wasn't none of Courtney's business how she spent her time. However, she needed to do damage control before it got back to Sonny or Jason. "If you're insinuating that Lorenzo-." Courtney cut her off.  
  
"On a first name basis are we?"  
  
"Lorenzo wanted to see my work. She told her in half truth not knowing if someone told her she helped Carly save his life. "Ah your finger painting. Now what would he want with those when he can buy world renowned artist works?"  
  
Elizabeth had a hard time when people didn't except her work as art. "Why don't you ask him." she told her evenly.  
  
"You know what I think."  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway." Elizabeth said in mock cheerfulness  
  
"You're here playing up to Sonny trying to be his friend, just working your feminine wiles on him. Taking bike rides with Jason." Courtney went on but she hit the hammer on the nail when Jason's name came up.  
  
"Oh I get, I get it." she said coming to realization. "You assumed something's going on because I took a bike ride with Jason."  
  
"What." Courtney asked not trying to give away too much of what she presumed.  
  
Elizabeth knew it, she was just like Carly , except Carly wouldn't beat around the bush with it. "Let me put your troubled mind to rest. Jason asked me to ride, so I could take my mind off things for awhile. He was trying to fix things for me. After all he wouldn't be Jason if he wasn't trying to fix everyone else's problems."  
  
"Well after I tell Jason about your visitor. He want come near you with a 50 foot pole."  
  
"Courtney, If you think he'll do that then you don't know him at all." Courtney knew she was right Jason never turned his back on anybody. "Fine, but I'll be watching you."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. Watching Courtney leave would be the highlight of Elizabeth's day, until during the middle of her shift. Elizabeth received a text message from Jason.  
  
_Meet me in the alley behind Kelly's after work.  
  
Jason  
  
_Elizabeth had been back and forth debating whether or not she should cancel their meeting. She wanted to ride, to feel the wind in her face, to howl in it, to feel that same wind whip and wrap all around her body, and to just feel freedom released. Yet she didn't want to get her butt kicked by Courtney, she'd probable end up having to buy a gun to put her down. Elizabeth made her way through the back of Kelly's to meet Jason, and All thoughts of Courtney vanished when she saw Jason sitting there on his bike.  
  
"You ready?" he asked "Yeah" she told him. He handed her his helmet and she swung her leg over the bike sliding into his back. Once he knew she was secure he turned over the engine. The roar of his engine bounced off the sides of the enclosed alley. Jason pulled out the alley heading toward to their destunation.  
  
Elizabeth felt the sensation of the wind course by her. They had by passed the cliff roads to Vista Point to a new set of roads. These roads were higher, plus the curves were sharper. Jason slowed down and stopped when they came to the top. Jason could feel her chest vibrating with laughter before she got off. "Wow that was great."  
  
"You like these roads better?" Knowing she did by the expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah you were turning the corners so fast I thought we were going to tip over." Jason gave a smile, knowing he had done the right thing and bringing her here. Elizabeth walked near the edge of the of the cliff. She could she the small town of Port Charles. What caught her attention most was the harbor. The moon illuminated its glow over the harbor, casting a spectra of light on the moving currents. It was beautiful. Jason stood next to her, in silence.  
  
"Come on" Jason led them to sit down near some rocks, and they watched the stars and talked like the use to. As much as Elizabeth enjoyed this, she knew she and Jason had been on outs for months. She need to know where they stood with whatever was happening to them.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. Jason knew the question was coming, he had an answer and he would try to tell her as much as her could.  
  
"I wanted you to see this."he told her only in half truth. Elizabeth picked it up. "What else?"  
  
He brought her up there for a lot of reasons. One because Vista point held good memories, but a lot of bad ones. Especially the one were he had Courtney up there. He didn't want to remind her of that, he didn't want to start out on the wrong foot. And he wanted to be carful how he approached this subject.  
  
"I miss you." he told her earnestly. He looked at her and went on. "Your company, your uh, friendship."  
  
"Jason we are friends." she assured him 'Not great but still friends.'  
  
"We are but you're a friend I don't see nearly enough of." This was hard for Jason to say, because this wasn't his way. He just needed to say it. " One of those friends who ask nothing of me, no expectations, or demands."  
  
"You mean the way Sonny and Carly have of you."  
  
He nodded "But its not just them. There's Emily, Courtney, Monica, and Michael."  
  
"You let a lot of people depend on you Jason, and you always come through for them, not expecting a thanks or gratitude."  
  
"Knowing that I've made them happy and safe is all the thanks I need, but you never asked that of me."  
  
Elizabeth sucked in a breath. "Yes I did," she told feeling guilty. Jason shook his head. "What you asked of me should have came freely."  
  
"Jason what you did it was never about telling me the truth, it was about me worrying about you. Wondering if you were in pain, and how I could help. I guess you thought avoiding me, was better than you telling me a lie. I can respect that now that I know what a lies can really do."  
  
"I never should have been put in that position." he told her  
  
"Jason I of all people understood Sonny's reasons, he helped me fake my death once. A lot of people didn't know about it, and boy did I catch hell when they found out the truth."s he smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you," he told her. "For what?" she asked  
  
"For being what I need." he answered Elizabeth didn't quite know what he meant, but she was happy to be there with him. They sat on the bolder next to his bike and talked. It was more talking on her part than anything. Jason listened as she rambled at times, he had missed this.  
  
However it never fails a cell phone went off. Jason retrived his phone looking at the I.D. "Its not mine."  
  
Elizabeth dug through her purse laughing for once the shoe was on the other foot. She checked her I.D. it read  
  
_S. Corinthos._

**_Preview: What's bugging Sonny enough to call Elizabeth. Some type of relationship is going to be established. _**


End file.
